


Musical Attraction, Lyrical Hate

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, genre: horror, warning: mind-fuckery, warning: non-con, warning: read at your own risk, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Hatred can make one utterly stupid and cruel.  Something Soundwave is only too happy to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Attraction, Lyrical Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Blaster/Soundwave  
>  **Warning:** Violence, Willing submission to rape, Sticky, Mind-fuckery, Triggery Content.  
>  **Notes:** Read at your own risk, these two are fucked up. A prompt from velvet_infinity: Blaster/Soundwave (in that order) musical attraction (Sticky if you can ^^)

Soundwave was drawn by the siren call of music. It was quiet, brushing along the edge of his consciousness, strangely compelling. He followed it out of curiosity, having a rare few hours all to himself. He expected to find a human playing with some new sound compilation. He could admit to the creativity the small indigenous organics were capable of, and even enjoyed it at times.

However, it was not a human Soundwave saw as he crested the hill.

He could not explain it. In _all_ other things, Soundwave was very much in control of his emotions, but the sight of Blaster brought unreasoning, irrational, _violent_ loathing.

He was charging across the grass before he realized his feet were moving. Blaster looked up, optics widening in surprise, but he was on his feet as Soundwave bowled into him.

They went tumbling, rolling down the hillside snarling like angry cybercats, and raining blows on any available bit of plating. There was a short drop that landed them in a ravine, Soundwave pinned under Blaster.

“Frag is wrong with?!”

“You!” Soundwave snapped back, vents heaving.

They were of a size, equal strength, equal weight, but Blaster had managed to grab Soundwave’s wrists, and he had the leverage. Soundwave struggled, kicking, and Blaster cursed, fighting to stay on top. Stuck, and wanting to do anything that would cause pain, Soundwave retracted his battlemask, lunging up. He caught Blaster’s lower lip between his teeth and _bit_. Hard. Blaster shouted, refusing to let go of Soundwave’s wrists. Soundwave’s respiration almost stalled out from pain as Blaster retaliated, catching his upper lip in a bite of his own.

Soundwave kicked and bucked, arching his back to try to throw Blaster off. There was a tiny part of Soundwave’s consciousness that acknowledged how very ridiculous they were being. Snarling and growling. Blaster shifting to avoid Soundwave doing any damage with his feet. Soundwave himself, trapped mouth to mouth, kicking uselessly while they grew hotter from the hate.

Blaster’s growl took on a new edge, then his fist impacted Soundwave’s helm. They both cried out, and Soundwave tasted energon from the tears in their lips.

“Enough foreplay!” Blaster hissed.

Soundwave bucked and pushed with his freed hand, but Blaster was leaning hard to that side, his free hand crawling down Soundwave’s frame. The words made sudden, shocking sense as fingers curled hard into the seam of Soundwave’s interface panel. He laughed, and set to punching Blaster’s helm as fast and hard as he could.

The fool Autobot was going to rape him? Where were those perfect morals now? Soundwave began recording.

His panel tore away, and he let the scream of pain out, moving more frantically, as if genuinely frightened.

“Aw… Did that hurt? Good!”

Blaster’s fist impacted Soundwave’s helm again, his visor shattering this time. Gyros spun, and Soundwave’s vision glitched static for a moment. That didn’t, however, stop him from hearing Blaster’s panel retract. Soundwave screamed again as his valve was pierced.

“You’re wet,” Blaster accused, letting go of Soundwave’s other wrist to grasp his waist with both hands. He rocked back and plunged in again. “Like this, don’t you?”

Soundwave shook his helm, optics wide. “No! Desist!” He shoved at Blaster’s shoulders, a static-laced keening filling the air.

He was careful to keep his optics on Blaster as his vision reset. The Autobot’s face was twisted with rage, optics bled to white. Soundwave would have smirked at him, but he was busy pretending to be a victim. “Stop! Please stop!”

Blaster huffed a short laugh that quickly became a growl. Soundwave whimpered and struggled, but not _too_ much. He didn’t want to accidentally break free as Blaster lost control to his lust.

It didn’t take long. Blaster’s respiration became ragged, his optics dimming, his movements jerky. Fingers tightened on Soundwave’s hips, and with a final, brutal thrust, Blaster overloaded. Soundwave shivered in reaction as hot transfluid gushed over his valve nodes. He waited only a moment, then shoved as Blaster slumped.

Soundwave kicked himself free, twisting away and pulling his gun. Blaster was faster than anticipated, and had gotten himself behind a stand of trees. Soundwave fired, knowing he’d miss, but his show wasn’t over. He let the sound of sobs hitch from his vents, vision blearing with tears as he sank to the ground.

Shaking hands gingerly touched the transfluid and energon blood smeared on his inner thighs.

“Enough,” Megatron said, and reached forward to shut down the monitor in the medbay.

Hook stood to the side, silent, but hands clenched tight around the tool he held. Soundwave hunched in on himself on the med berth, mask and visor still gone as that was working toward his advantage right now.

In uncharacteristic gentleness, Megatron gripped Soundwave’s shoulder. “This will not be tolerated, and I cannot imagine Prime, with all his foolish ethics and ideas allowing it to go unpunished. It is your choice.”

Soundwave’s vents hitched softly, and he nodded. “Show him. Show them all.”

Megatron gave his shoulder another squeeze, then turned to Hook. “Do what you can. Let me know if more is needed.”

Hook nodded, and as Megatron left, Soundwave laid back as directed so the Constructicon could see to his injuries. He couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face when Hook wasn’t looking. Blaster’s ruination was worth the physical pain and temporary humiliation of his fellow Decepticons thinking he had been crying.

Soundwave couldn’t wait for the chance to smile knowingly at his enemy. Blaster would be insane with rage.


End file.
